


home is where they need to let you in

by irrelevant



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Once and Future Robins, birdboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelevant/pseuds/irrelevant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you <i>can</i> choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home is where they need to let you in

**Author's Note:**

> shiny_glor_chan wanted an AU in which Jason doesn’t die but both of Tim’s parents do, and then Bruce takes the kid in. Thus and thus.

The kid is scrawny and tiny and all eyes. He stands quietly beside Bruce and stares at the floor, and lets Bruce do what Bruce has to do to get him away from the child services freaks.

Jason slouches in the doorway watching Bruce work his bullshit magic. He watches the kid sway a little, then catch himself before anyone else notices.

"Oi," Jason says, just loud and obnoxious enough to get their attention.

Bruce frowns--his confused Brucie oh-that-kid-ha-ha frown. "We're a little busy here, Jay--"

Jason says, "Yeah, I get that, and so does Tim. We're just gonna go sit in the limo until you guys get your shit together."

The frown is edging towards Bat territory, but the kid is looking at Jason like he's the kid's personal savior. Bruce looks at the kid and sees what Jason saw.

"Okay, tiger, you win," Bruce says, and gives Tim a push in Jason's direction. "You kids play nice, now."

"Whatever." Jason rolls his eyes and pulls Tim out of the room. Alfred is waiting in the limo out front, doing a crossword; he unlocks the doors and Jason pushes Tim inside then slides in after him.

He wants a cigarette. Like, really bad, but after Bruce found his last stash he promised he'd quit. So. Something to put in his mouth, _anything_... "Hey Al, we got anything to drink in here?"

"There is water and juice in the bar, Master Jason. Master Timothy, are you quite well?"

Jason looks up from scrounging, and Tim is--he's a Tim-shaped ball on the seat, face tucked into his knees, arms wrapped around his legs. "I got this one, Al."

Alfred says, "Very good, young sir," and picks up his crossword.

Jason sits down next to Tim. He says, "Hey, c'mere," pulls him out of his ball, and wraps his arms around him. Tim turns into Jason's hold and burrows into him. Startled, Jason says, "Hey," again, but Tim's got a grip. He's not going anywhere.

Jason frowns at the top of Tim's head. Pets him a little. "You're okay," he tells him, "I got you."

Tim nods. His cheek is pressed against Jason's chest. Jason kind of likes the way it feels. He's never had a brother before. Dickhead doesn't count.

Jason holds on to Tim and drinks his water. He relaxes into the limo's deep cushioning. He hooks his legs around Tim so he's a Tim cocoon, and waits for Bruce to come take them home.


End file.
